


Alex and Luke's wedding

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [213]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 11:38:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14188107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Sam Worthington/Ryan Kwanten storyline in the BDSM RPS RPGCitadel.





	Alex and Luke's wedding

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Sam Worthington/Ryan Kwanten storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read).

Luke hasn't seen the whole terrace done up. They weren't allowed down here while it was being arranged, their wedding planner assuring them he had it all under control. But he can see it now, from inside, as they approach the doors to the terrace, feet moving quickly, mindful of the fact that they've kept their guests waiting. It looks beautiful. Even from here. "Oh, god, look at it," he whispers, the blue of the water and sky beyond the rosey beige of the stone and the white of their decor. He looks at Alex, tears of joy in his eyes. He gives his hand a tight squeeze. "It's perfect." He can tell. Even from here.

And really, that's all the reaction Alex ever wanted. He doesn't even need to look out at the set-up for the ceremony and then the reception. He can learn everything he needs to know just by looking at his fiance's face. So he already knows that there are rows of chairs to accommodate all eighty of their guests, and that the curve of the gigantic stone terrace allows for nearly all of them to have a good view of the simple draped table at the far end. There, Alex and Luke will say their vows and make their signatures, to ensure the legal end of this process.

He smiles at Luke, and pushes the door open to let his lover make his entrance first.

Everyone turns to look and Luke gives them a slightly sheepish smile, ducking his head a little and mouthing a quick sorry before tightening his grip on Alex's hand as all their guests rise to watch them walk down the aisle.

"I saw that," Alex whispers for Luke's ear. "Don't apologize. This is your day." He himself is beaming -- he can't fucking stop. This is the happiest moment of his life, so far. And he's still grounded enough to know that _so far_ means that, seeing at it's Luke, then Alex just ain't seen nothing yet. Not when it comes to happy. He shakes a few hands as they move up the aisle, gives a quick hug to one of his brothers when Janne stands up and demands it. And then they're arrived at the table, where their non-denominational chaplain/justice, Vittori, is waiting.

"Welcome," Vittori says in a voice that easily carries across the terrace. He smiles broadly at Alex and Luke. "Please, guests. Do sit down."

"They look good," Sam whispers to Ryan, taking his seat beside his lover. _His_ husband. And his mother-in-law. He smiles at Sofia on the other side of Ryan. 

Luke smiles back at Vittori, then beams at Alex, giving his hand another squeeze. He can't remember the last time he was this nervous in front of a crowd. 

_Good?_ Ryan wonders. They look _amazing_ , in that clichéd way of actually glowing with happiness. But clichés have to start somewhere, right? He takes Sam's hand in his and links their fingers together on his thigh. "I have hope that everyone has enjoyed this beautiful day on the Mediterranean," Vittori says, in his melodious accented voice, spreading his arms wide as the couple turns to face him. "And now we are ready for an evening even more beautiful. All of you seated here may think that you are here as guests, but no. You have a much more important job. This evening, you are witnesses. Our grooms have not each chosen a best man to take his side and witness his vow. Our grooms have chosen all of you. I hope that you will take your jobs seriously." He reaches forward and lays a hand on Luke's shoulder, and then the other on Alex's. "Alexander Johan Hjalmar Skarsgård, you have come here today to pledge your troth to Luke. Is this true?"

Alex quickly nods. "Yes, it's true."

"And Luke Evans, you have come here today to pledge your troth to Alex. Is this true?" 

"Yes, it is," Luke says, nodding as well, his heart already in his throat. 

Sam smiles at their joined hands. They really shouldn't be taking any chances at all, but the seats are close enough, everyone's eyes trained on the happy couple that he just doesn't care. He gives Ryan's hand a squeeze and his lover another smile before turning his attention back to the ceremony,

"Then shall you all witness," Vittori declares, a bit louder, but still not so dramatically that he makes the tiny concealed microphones _obvious_ ; just helpful. "Alex and Luke stand here together before you today. They bring all that they can offer to each other. For the commitment of marriage demands no less. They bring their dreams and accomplishments, as well as their fears and failures. They offer each other their virtues and vices, their fortunes and wants, and their wellbeing and their neediness. Whatever time brings their way, they shall remain united. For the covenant they make today will bind them together until parted by death."

Alex is facing his fiancé now, holding Luke's hands in a deathgrip, and telling himself he needs to fucking relax already because neither of them is drowning. Seriously. But the logic doesn't change his grip.

"On this journey it is love that will make each step easy," Vittori continues. "Love sweetens shared dreams, and comforts the fearful. Love is accomplished in seeing the good and overlooking the bad. In hard times love brings hope. Love is at the very center of meaningful life. It is the presence of love that, here today, pervades and enriches this service of celebration and commitment, and we hope continues through their whole marriage."

Ryan can't help it. He doesn't know if he's _supposed_ to, but that bit sounded downright worthy of applause to him, and so clap away he does. And at least he's not left to hang totally alone -- a few guests scattered across the terrace applaud as well for a few seconds.

"Gentlemen. If you'll both hand me your rings, which you intend to symbolize your union?"

Luke reaches into his pocket, and with trembling fingers hands over the ring Alex gave him, the one he wanted to match Luke's. 

It's twin to the one Alex pulls from his jacket, which is of course the very ring Luke has been wearing since Alex's bumbling non-proposal, all that time ago in Sweden. Vittori closes his wide left palm over both rings, then lays each of the men's right hands atop, then tops all with his own right hand.

"Alex, as you have chosen Luke from all the other men in the world to be your lover, your caretaker, your friend and helpmeet, do you now promise that in all realms - the physical, the emotional, and the spiritual - you will endeavor to protect and excite, to nourish and motivate, to love and support, in all of Luke's dreams and desires, under clear skies or rough, to be always his one true shelter, that he may return to you again and again, and find you always waiting with open arms?" 

It's a lot to process. Thankfully, Alex had the chance days ago to go through Vittori's reading phrase by phrase and approve it. "Yes, I do," he says now in a clear voice, his head held high and his back straight. "I promise."

Luke's blinking back tears again, knowing Alex means every word, that his lover is not a man who would ever take such vows without meaning them down to his very soul.

"And Luke. As you have chosen Alex from all the other men in the world to be your lover, your caretaker, your friend and helpmeet, do you now promise that in all realms - the physical, the emotional, and the spiritual - you will endeavor to protect and excite, to nourish and motivate, to love and support, in all of Alex's dreams and desires, under clear skies or rough, to be always his one true shelter, that he may return to you again and again, and find you always waiting with open arms?" 

Luke nods. "I do," he says softly, looking at Alex. "I promise. With all my heart."

Vittori releases their hands and Alex catches Luke's, bringing his lover's fingertips to his own mouth in a soft kiss.

"You may now exchange rings, as a physical symbol of the sworn bond between you," the chaplain directs. "And then, I believe, Alex would like to say a few words." 

Luke watches, wide-eyed, as Alex slips the ring back onto his finger, his heart clenching tight. And with still trembling fingers, he slides his ring onto Alex's finger, stunned by how perfect, how right it looks. But then he's biting at his bottom lip, unsure of what to expect next, whether he's going to be able to keep from falling apart in the face of whatever his lover might say.

_Shit. Fuck. Fuck!_ Alex can't believe he's fucking doing this. Being an actor and bawling like a baby in front of the camera for any paying customer, that's one thing. But slicing his soul open, to lay it bare not just for his lover, but for a live audience? _Fuck it_ , he scolds himself. He needs to ignore the audience. It's only Luke who matters. He links his fingers with his lover's, glancing down at the unfamiliar weight on his left hand, and then inhales deeply.

"Luke, I... I never thought I'd be up here like this, saying anything like this," Alex says quietly, and forces himself to meet his lover's gorgeous eyes. "Because I thought that I could never possibly feel this way. And I never thought of myself as a pessimist," he confesses with a little laugh. "I thought I was just a realist. But you, you taught me that some people truly are worthy of trust, all the way through. And you made me believe in happy ever after." And fuck, now comes what's technically the most difficult part, although Alex is already raw with emotion. He steadies himself, and concentrates on his lessons with Luke's nana-- and he stumbles only a bit, he thinks. " _'R Fodrwy hon y'th brïodaf, â'm corph y'th anrhydeddaf, ac â'm holl olud bydol y'th gynnysgaeddaf._ "

Eyes wider than ever, stunned to his core, Luke grips Alex's hands and leans up, kissing him hard on the mouth. He doesn't care that Vittori hasn't said they could. He needs to. Can't think of any other way to express to Alex just how much hearing those words, the traditional Welsh wedding vow, means to him. "I know I said I wasn't going to say anything but can I?" he asks Vittori.

"Of course, my son," the chaplain answers with a kindly smile. And Alex, for his part, is just blissfully dazed from that unexpected kiss.

Luke smiles, looking back into Alex's eyes, tears shining in his own. God. "Um. I wasn't going to say anything. I thought I'd be too nervous, that I'd break down, which I'm sort of doing anyway," he says with a small laugh, "but I need to say something, and I know I've said it before but I'll say it again and I'll say it every single day for the rest of our lives if I need to until I'm sure you believe it." He brings Alex's hands to his mouth and kisses them. "You. Just you," he says softly. "Even though you're messed up and I know it, I still want all of you. Always."

The words are too quiet even for the sensitive microphones to pick up, but Alex hears every one and knows they're imprinted permanently onto his heart. Unable to restrain himself, he pulls Luke into his arms and kisses him passionately, to hell with anyone who objects.

There's a burst of scattered laughter from their families and friends, and then a bit more as Vittori tries to get their attention. After a moment he gives up the attempt, and turns to the assembled audience. "If there is any person here who has claims against this union--" he breaks off for a moment of his own laughter, noting that Alex still hasn't released Luke. "Well, now is the time to say so."

Sam glances over at Declan, who he had pointed out to him by Ryan. "He'd better not say a fucking word," he whispers to his husband, watching the man, who looks absolutely grief-stricken, until the moment of danger has passed. He feels for the guy, sure, but what the fuck?

Luke beams at Alex and snuggles in close, damned if he's standing back again.

Vittori nods, and steps forward with a sweeping gesture. "It is my honor to present to you all, Alex and Luke, may their union be forever blessed!"

Now there's applause _and_ cheering, and Alex knows he's grinning like an absolute fool. But there's no way in the world he can help it. He kisses Luke again, figuring that now it's fucking official, and blinks at multiple camera flashes.

"You're my husband," Luke whispers, smiling up at Alex, unable to stop. He really doesn't think he's _ever_ been this happy in his life.

"Not quite yet," the chaplain cuts in, and hands Luke a pen. "If you'll sign here, please, and you here, Alex. And then each of you needs to choose a witness to sign as well. _Soon_ it will be legal."

Alex laughs - god, can he fucking do _anything_ else? - and catches the eye of his brother Mats, waving him over to sign their marriage certificate. Then he just stands back to watch his lover for a moment, unable even to feel his feet touching the ground.

Luke gets his gransha to sign. It feels even more real doing that, having _someone_ in his family bless their union so formally. "Thank you," he says, giving him a quick hug. 

"My pleasure," Charles says, reaching out to shake Alex's hand. He only wishes his daughter could have been here. " _Dyminiadau gore i'r dyfodol_."

"He's wishing us the best for the future," Luke says, linking his arm through Alex's again while they wait for all the paperwork to be completed.

"Thank you, sir," Alex says quietly, then decides to hell with all this formality. He lets go of Luke briefly so that he can embrace Gransha as well, because he figures there's no way he'll ever be able to tell the man how grateful he is to him and Luke's nana for accepting them the way they have. 

"Is that it?" Luke asks the chaplain when everyone seems to have signed and they're all standing around again. "Are we official now?" He grins up at Alex. 

"We're official," Alex assures his husband, before Vittori can even answer. He wraps himself around Luke once more, feeling in this moment like he might just never let go. "Are you hungry? There's food now," he murmurs, in a bare concession that a world beyond the two of them still exists.

"Not really, but I guess we should set a good example," Luke says, more than a little reluctantly. "And actually be able to tell the caterers whether we were happy with everything or not." All those months and all those plans and he just wants to disappear back into their room and not come out for days. 

"Who cares? We can just tell the caterers they're welcome to the open bar like everyone else..." But Alex takes Luke's hand tightly in his own and they proceed back down the aisle, passing by rows of chairs which are now emptying rapidly. A few people reach out excitedly to embrace and congratulate them, but the majority of their guests have already made their way to the far end of the curving stone terrace, where round tables are waiting and set for dinner. 

Luke laughs. "That's not the point," he says but he couldn't be bothered explaining what is. He's simply too happy, too intent on just enjoying every moment of this special night. 

Their salads are already waiting for them at their table, but even though Alex hasn't eaten for hours (he and Luke did sort of fuck their way through the cocktail hour) he doesn't feel hungry. Still high from the ceremony, he supposes. So he takes the opportunity now to make rounds of the tables, greeting his guests, shaking hands and embracing people he loves whom he almost never gets to see. 

Luke takes a few minutes to talk to his nana and gransha, making sure they're settled in and talking to Alex's family, and another few minutes to wolf down some salad before making the rounds with his own friends. His heart in his throat when he reaches Declan's table, he's actually relieved when his friend excuses himself to grab a drink from the bar. Good. It's not ideal, but neither is Declan making a scene and Alex killing him. Everyone on his end visited, he makes his way back to Alex, sneaking in under his arm and pressing close. "Hi, husband."

Alex giggles. _Giggles_ , for fuck's sake, but at least he manages to keep it soft. "Hey," he whispers, slipping both arms around his lover. Suddenly feeling like he needs to spill all his secrets to Luke at once, but simultaneously knowing that to do so - particularly at this moment when they're surrounded by their guests - would be supremely fucking unfair. "I really need to talk to you. Later, okay?" He kisses Luke, grinning, needing his husband to know that the proposed conversation is nothing to be anxious about.

"Okay," Luke agrees, quickly checking Alex's eyes, the pure happiness in them erasing any worries. "They're bringing out the main courses in a minute." 

"All right," Alex links their fingers together and begins winding his way among all the chairs, leading Luke to their table. "You don't think any of your mates are going to get up and make embarrassing speeches, do you?" he asks, sliding into his spot. He barely manages to abort his automatic reach to pull his lover down into his lap -- probably a bit much for this crowd, he figures.

"I hope not," Luke says, flashing his nana a wide grin when she looks over. "I don't think any of them are drunk enough yet for that."

"That's a relief." Alex leans over and kisses his mum on the cheek, even as his father sits down on her other side and gives him a stern look.

"You call yourself a professional? Your Welsh accent is terrible," the elder Skarsgard informs him, although there's definitely a twinkle in his eye.

"The hell it is," Alex denies, and stands up so that he can buss Nana's cheek as well. "I had the best dialect coach in the world. Charming, too. You're just jealous."

Jenny laughs, blushing a little, and Luke grins at the whole table, then up at his husband, unable to take his eyes off him. "He sounded wonderful. I can't believe he even attempted it." 

Praise like that, in front of a crowd like this? Alex actually comes close to flushing, himself, and he does wriggle in his seat just a tiny bit, although he tries to make it look like he's just sitting down and getting comfortable again. But he leans close and whispers to his husband - his husband _only_ \- "You know there's not much I wouldn't try, if I thought it might make you happy." Then he glances up at the musicians who are setting up on the dais next to the central fountain, and he locks eyes with Ryan, giving him a small nod. "Some things, though, I leave to the professionals."

"Good evening, everyone," Ryan says, speaking into the microphone from the dais. He adjusts his guitar strap on his shoulder, a nervous gesture more than anything, and smiles out at the crowd of guests. "I'm Ryan, I hope you're all having as lovely a time as I am. Alex asked me to serenade his new husband on his behalf," he explains, gesturing towards Luke, and pausing for a smattering of laughter. "I just want to quickly point out - especially since so many of Luke's friends here are also his colleagues - I want to point out that I'm actually a songwriter, I'm not a performer like so many of you are. Please don't judge," he asks with a little self-conscious laugh. "But, I said yes anyway, because I'm honored to consider Luke a good friend, and I tolerate Alex." He shrugs and shoots Alex a devilish grin of pure fun, because when the hell will he get another opportunity like this? "So, Luke? This is your song." Turning his back on the crowd, he confers quietly with the band for one last quick moment.

"Oh my god..." Luke whispers, staring, stunned all over again.

The intro of the song sounds dramatic, but that's all in the pacing, not in the degree of difficulty. Ryan begins solo, the band waiting hushed behind him to enter piece by piece at their appropriate times. Ryan has always considered himself to have a 'back-up singer' voice -- as in, he can hit all the notes just fine, but he'd never get cast as a lead. Singing before a crowd this size... it's quite a head-trip. But whenever he feels himself starting to panic, he lets his gaze slide over to his lover. He's singing a song he didn't compose, to Luke, for Alex. All true. But as far as Ryan is concerned, he's singing it _for_ Sam.

_"And I'll breathe where you breathe_  
Let me stand so you'll stand  
With all that I am" 

Tearing up, Luke just squeezes Alex's hand, determined to enjoy the performance, the words, and not break down completely.

The band backing Ryan is a simple four-piece of drummer, guitarist, bassist - except, whoa, that's a classical stand-up bass - and a violinist. It seems that all but the drummer sing, and they fill in on the backing vocals as the song builds through the musical interlude and into the dramatic last chorus and repetition. Ryan is sweating, he's scared stiff, but he works on pacing his breathing, and he finds Sam in the crowd when he needs to, in order to ground himself.

Sam smiles whenever Ryan finds him. Everyone else is too and he's damned if he's going to pretend he's not enjoying himself, or that he doesn't know, on some level, that the words are for him too. From Ryan.

"I can't believe you did this," Luke whispers, shifting so he can lean against Alex.

In answer Alex simply hugs his husband tighter, pressing a kiss to Luke's cheek. The song is turning out better than he'd thought. Ryan hadn't sure he'd be comfortable, the band was a complete unknown, but it's all coming together well. And seeing Luke happy like this would make _anything_ worthwhile.

The song fades out into nothingness with a last few notes of guitar and a lingering muted crash of cymbals. As guests begin to applaud, Ryan blushes right to his hairline, yanked from his reverie. He turns and thanks each musician individually, utters a quick, "Thank you," into the microphone, then sets his guitar in its stand and leaves it to be fetched later. And he flees the stage back the safety of his chair next to Sam.

Luke claps like crazy, mouthing a thank you to Ryan when he catches his eyes. _You were amazing,_ he adds, hoping Ryan can tell what he's saying. "And thank you," he says, turning so he can really wrap his arms around Alex. "I love you so much."

"He's right," Sam says, smiling at Ryan. "You were amazing." Wishing he could kiss his husband. He's not an envious man, never has been, but right now, he's so fucking jealous of Alex and Luke he can't stand it.

Ryan ducks his head, attempting to fold in on himself. What he'd _really_ rather be doing is climbing into Sam's lap and melting in there -- the best shelter ever. He smiles and murmurs thanks and hopes like hell the focus of this whole show will zoom right back onto the two grooms where it belongs. 

The band strikes up into more standard wedding fare, and Alex puts his fork down. Holding out his hand, he asks Luke, "Will you dance with me?"

Luke nods, taking Alex's hand and rising to his feet. He lets his husband lead the way, drawing him into the centre of the terrace. 

Slipping his arms around Luke -- it's the most natural feeling in the world. It doesn't even bother Alex to know that a hundred people are surely watching them. He's unsure at first which of them is supposed to lead but then decides just to stop worrying; he doesn't care anyway. "You're the most wonderful creature in the world," he whispers into his lover's ear. "I love you so much, Luke. Even more than you know."

Luke smiles, his eyes glistening with tears of joy. "Are you sure? Because I feel loved. I feel loved and treasured and so happy I could burst," he whispers back, everyone else just falling away.

Alex smiles and kisses Luke's cheek, lingering. "I refuse to argue with you on our wedding night about just how much I love you."

Luke laughs. "Okay. Good. Because I love you every bit as much and that's that," he says, turning his head for a kiss on the mouth which gets applause from the crowd around them. "I'd almost forgotten they were here."

"Key word: almost," Alex agrees, but at least other couples are beginning to leave their dinners behind and getting up to dance as well. He brings his lover's hand to his mouth. "Thank you for the honor, Mr. Evans. But I've spotted an extremely attractive woman and I'm in the middle of a campaign to make her adore me." He winks at Luke. "See you around."

He sets out to the head table once more and leans far down to speak with Luke's diminutive grandmother, holding out his hand as he invites her for a dance.

Luke follows suit, dancing with first Alex's mum then his sister and finally Ryan's mum, Sofia gushing about what a beautiful wedding it was. But eventually he takes a break, stopping by Sam and Ryan for a moment to thank Ryan for singing the song again before grabbing a drink from the bar.

Alex catches him just as he's turning away from the polished bar, and he takes Luke's free hand in his. The reception has gotten to that point where it now runs off its own energy; it doesn't particularly need its two grooms as the center anymore. Soon there will be wedding cake, and after that, people will disperse to their own ends. Such as preparing for the monster all night blow-out wedding rave.

Now, though, it's much quieter than it _will_ be, and Alex seizes the opportunity to sit down in an unoccupied corner by the edge of the terrace. "Hey, _älskling_ ," he murmurs, pulling Luke down and kissing him deeply. "There's so much going on, I've been missing you."

"Me too," Luke says, setting his drink to the side in favour of wrapping his arms around Alex. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"I am, actually," Alex huffs a laugh. "I was kind of worried that at some point this party would start to feel like... you know, all the _other_ parties we have to attend." The work ones. "And that then you and I would have to be on. But this, this is great. I can sit back and enjoy the festivities with my sexy new husband."

Luke smiles, leaning his head against Alex's shoulder for a moment before lifting it again. "I know I keep saying it, but I'm so happy. Your family's so wonderful and accepting and they're all getting along so well with my nana and gransha and even Sofia, and Sam and Ryan have been great. We're really blessed."

"We are," Alex agrees with a nod. It's a simple truth of the universe. He looks down at their joined hands, their wedding rings glinting in the fairy lights which criss-cross the ceiling of the terrace. "I want to talk to you about something," he murmurs, more to Luke's knees than to his face. "I guess we've... kind of talked about it before. I think. But it's different now, so that's why I figure we should discuss it. Again."

"Okay," Luke says softly, unable to help the way his stomach flip-flops with Alex suddenly acting so weirdly hesitant. "What's up?" 

"You know how, like, forever ago, you asked me whether you should expect me to sleep around at all, and I said yeah, but I promised that I would tell you about it when it happened because you said that's what you wanted?" Christ, that sentence needs to be taken out and shot.

Luke nods, his stomach flipping even harder. If Alex tells him... God, he can't even go there. 

"Well," Alex rubs at the furrow on his brow, "...I haven't. I mean, obviously I haven't, because then I would have told you about it. But I've been thinking about this a lot. And, since I've been with you, I just haven't been interested in being with anyone else, Luke," he says, finally looking up in hope of meeting his lover's eyes. "I just felt like it was kinda my job to keep my options open, you know?"

Luke shakes his head. He doesn't know. Not at all. "Why?"

"I--" Alex breaks off abruptly and checks over his shoulder to make sure their conversation is still private. "I'm not proud of this, all right?" he says in a low voice. "But I felt like, even if I wasn't fucking around on you, I still could never promise you that I wouldn't. I had to keep that measure of control. Or otherwise, it would feel too much like you were controlling me."

Those words. They should probably surprise Luke. Or piss him off. But they do neither. He's known about Alex's control issues all along. Known how Kate had left him scared to trust anyone completely. So he simply nods. "Okay." Meaning for Alex to continue because he's still really not sure where this is going. Or maybe he is, but he just doesn't want to get his hopes up. Not when it would devastate him if Alex goes the other way. 

_Okay_. That simple acceptance, the depthless well of trust... It nearly cracks Alex's heart in two. "You have no idea how much you mean to me," he whispers, slowly rubbing his thumb over Luke's wedding band. "I don't sleep with other people because I'm not interested." He heaves a heavy sigh. "And I've finally gotten to the point where I can promise you, Luke: I'm not going to hook up with anyone else. Not unless you're right there with me and you want it to happen." 

Luke stares at Alex. He's wanted that, that promise for so long, but never really expected to hear it. "I feel like I should ask you if you're sure, but I know you wouldn't be saying it if you weren't. If you hadn't thought through this long and hard. And I kind of feel like I should tell you it doesn't matter, that I'll be okay if you change your mind, or if you'd rather keep your options open, but it means the world to me. I hate being separated from you, and I hate even more wondering if you're alone or not, or if you've found someone to spend the night with." Fuck. And now he's tearing up again. Far too close to breaking down completely. "Maybe it's petty and not how a boy should feel," he whispers. "But I can't help it. I want to know you're mine and that I'm the only one who gets to have you."

Chewing on his bottom lip as he absorbs all that, Alex shrugs. "I don't know. Maybe those _are_ inappropriate feelings for a boy." He reaches out and trails a finger through Luke's hair. "But you're not only my boy, you're also my husband. I say we can make up all new rules if we want to."

And just like that, Alex has him smiling again. Luke leans in for a kiss, savouring the feel of his husband's lips pressed against his own. "There aren't even words for how much I love you," he whispers.

"No?" Alex slips his hands under Luke's jacket so he can embrace him more closely. He grins between kisses. "I've got a few ideas how you could show me. Think we can sneak out of here?"

Luke grins and nods. "Yes." Taking one quick look over his shoulder, at the party that's completely ignoring them now, before grabbing Alex's hand and pulling him up. "Where do you want to go? Our room? Somewhere out here?"

With a soft sigh of regret, Alex looks around longingly. "I wish we could do it out here somewhere. It's so beautiful. But for sure someone would catch us, because security's so damn tight..." He shrugs and laughs a little. "I know they are. I insisted on it." Dipping his head he kisses Luke again, lingering over those luscious lips. "Let's go back to our suite and you can fuck your new husband."

"You mean that?" Luke asks, leading Alex to the nearest set of doors. "Me fucking you?"

"Yeah." Alex tries to search Luke's face as they step into the full light of the hotel. "Are you all right with that?"

Luke nods. "I wanted to the other night," he confesses with a small smile. "When we first got here, but after dinner with my grandparents and the whole thing with my mum's present, I didn't follow through on asking."

Alex swings Luke into an open lift and adjusts his lover's shirt collar. "I guess it's just your lucky night, then," he murmurs, pushing the button for their floor before backing Luke against the wall and kissing him with a hungry moan.

Luke moans back, responding eagerly, his whole body seemingly on fire with desire for this man. His husband, his sir. He shoves his hands into Alex's hair, licking into his mouth and rubbing shamelessly against him. 

Growling under his breath, Alex hitches Luke's thigh up onto his hip so he can grind against him even better, so hard already for his lover. He works open his tie one-handed, dropping the scrap of silk to the floor, and then yanks Luke's snow-white shirt from his trousers to slide a hand up that muscled chest.

Luke whimpers, struggling to get his brain in gear, his hands in motion, his fingers working on Alex's shirt buttons even as he reminds him, "Need our room... not Citadel..."

"Yeah," Alex agrees. Sort of agrees, anyway, given that he doesn't stop any of what he's doing. "But at least everyone here already knows how much I fucking want you." The elevator arrives at their floor and he releases Luke, only to grab his hand and take off down the hallway at a run. 

Luke's sure they've left clothes, or at least ties, strewn along their path, but he couldn't care less. All he can think of is how badly he wants inside Alex. And how quickly he's likely to come if he can't get them to slow down some.

Fumbling the keycard, Alex laughs and has to let go of his lover so he can pick it up and try the lock again. But then he's inside their beautiful suite and immediately sending every piece of his custom Collezioni suit flying, shoes kicked off who-knows-where and then he's on Luke, rubbing and kissing and not even caring so much that he's interfering with Luke's own 'get naked' plan, just so long as he can touch.

"God, I love you," Luke breathes, hands all over Alex even as he struggles to get rid of his own clothes, jacket falling to the floor, followed by his shirt, his shoes kicked off, his pants undone. He bites at Alex's mouth, at his throat, dropping to his knees to get his mouth on his lover's cock and _suck_. "Don't you dare come like this," he breaks off to say. Not an order, never an order, but it's as close as he's allowed. 

Alex nearly laughs in surprise at that tone, but _Ohhh, god_. He stumbles back just a step, manages to steady himself, and then it takes every bit of focus he can muster just to stay on his feet while Luke melts his mind.

Luke takes Alex deep, nose pressed against his groin before he pulls back, almost all the way off, before taking him in again, his cock throbbing roughly between his thighs.

"Oh, fuck... _älskling_ ," Alex gasps, his whole world tilting. "Are you... you're sure you don't want me to come like this?" Because if Luke doesn't want that, then he needs to stop what he's doing. Like, now.

Luke pulls off, panting and licking his lips. "I want you to come when I'm inside you," he says, stumbling a little as he gets to his feet, his trousers shed on the way.

"How do you want me?" Alex asks, his eyes burning, his cock spike-hard and now glistening with wet.

"On your back. I want to see your face," Luke says, moving towards Alex, his eyes hot on his lover.

Alex grins a little, so completely fucking entranced. He lies back on the bed, shoving a couple pillows beneath his head and spreading his thighs. Bending his knees and not looking away from Luke even once.

Luke grabs a bottle of lube and kneels between Alex's thighs, slicking his fingers and pressing them against his lover's hole, a soft groan slipping from his lips. Alex's body is already so hot, so tight, and he's not even inside him. "I love doing this," he confesses softly. "I love having you inside me so much I rarely ask for it, but when I do, or when you ask me to, it's incredible."

"I've never asked for it as much as I do with you," Alex replies with a bit of a shrug, sensitive nerves coming to life at Luke's touch. "But the way you move..." he trails off, unsure just how to express himself. Perhaps simplest is best? "God, Luke. You're just so sexy."

"Says _the_ sex god himself," Luke murmurs, eyes sparkling, two fingers slowly pushing in, his cock already aching to replace them.

"You're just saying that," Alex murmurs, then gasps softly with pleasure at the feeling of his lover inside him. "Because I'm your husband and you need to be nice to me so that I'll put out." His grin winks in the gathering dusk; yeah, like he's _ever_ played hard-to-get with Luke. It would likely take more strength than he possesses, anyway.

Luke laughs, smiling, free hand stroking over Alex's leg as he scissors his fingers, slowly opening his lover's body. "I love you so much," he says, adding a third finger when he thinks Alex is ready, forcing himself to be patient. "I can't believe we did it - that we're married. I should have taken your name or something," he teases.

"I really kind of wanted you to," Alex admits softly, feeling a touch embarrassed for having such a conventional desire. But really, he supposes it's typical of him: just one more sign of his ownership on this man he loves more than anything. "I mean, not professionally, of course. You've worked to establish yourself. But maybe, like, your middle name."

"We could still do that," Luke whispers, his chest going tight again, fingers rubbing over Alex's prostate even as they talk, his cock _almost_ completely forgotten.

"Yeah?" Alex reaches out to tug his lover nearer. He's ready, and... all right, even if he could be more ready, he needs Luke closer now. "Would you do that for me, _älskling_?" he asks, the hope and love in his eyes belying the casual words. "You'd take my name?"

Luke nods, wiping his fingers on the sheet before lining up and slowly pushing in, his eyes locked on Alex's. "When we get back to the States. I'll see what we have to do," he whispers, one hand braced against the headboard, dipping down to kiss Alex. "We'll make it happen."

Alex groans and gives a little nod, not entirely sure just what he's agreeing to, but confident that Luke will take care of him regardless. He focuses on his breathing as his lover penetrates him, then eagerly laps at Luke's mouth to distract himself from the fiery streaks of pain.

"Oh, god, you feel so good," Luke moans, the words smeared against Alex's lips as he moves deeper, the tight heat making his head swim. 

Alex's nerves seem to sizzle, just at that simple praise. He wraps his legs around his lover and reaches down to cup Luke's ass, urging him on. "Yours," he whispers. "Everything."

"Mine." Luke nods, keeping his rhythm as slow and steady as he can. He wants to savour this, this first time as husband and husband, rings on their fingers, their vows spoken in front of everyone. Committed. "You're mine," he whispers, delirious with pleasure and sheer happiness, dipping down for another kiss. "We belong to each other."

That concept of mutual possession transforms Alex, has done for a while now. Since the gradual process of him learning to ease his guard down and trust his lover. "Yes," he whispers. Only Luke. Only this one man in all of the world does he truly depend on, to love him with all his flaws, and have his back without question. "Always."

Any response Luke might have made gets swallowed by a groan, pleasure intensifying, washing over him, cresting higher and higher, the feel of Alex's body _so_ good he knows it won't be long before he goes over. "Oh, fuck," he whispers, biting his lip as he tries, struggling to hold on, wanting this to last. "Close..." Moving into his husband again and again.

"Good." Alex tangles his fingers in Luke's hair and pulls his lover in for a kiss. "Come with me."

Moaning into Alex's mouth, Luke makes a choked sound as the first wave slams into him, drowning him, subsuming completely, his cock spurting hot and thick. A soft whimper following as he feels Alex's seed spatter against his skin. Both of them moving in unison through every wave and each and every last aftershock.

It's still such a visceral shock for Alex to feel Luke fill him with his seed, searing and deep inside him. After what seems like an eternity he collapses back on his pillow, tension flowing out of his limbs like water. Except for his arms, that is; his arms are locked tightly around his husband like he'll never let go.

Luke smiles down at Alex, kissing him softly once more. He doesn't even have the words for how happy, god, how _beyond_ happy he is right now. This man _belongs_ to him. Forever and always. His lover, his husband, his sir. "Do we have to go back?" he teases, knowing that they do, and that really, they'll have a great time, but right now, right here, he just wants to stay like this. Anchor himself to his new reality.

"Never," Alex answers with a blissed-out grin, and kisses Luke again.

Luke laughs. "Can you imagine if we didn't?"

"Nope." Alex half-smothers a yawn. "No, I honestly can't imagine anything outside of just the two of us right now," he tells his lover, and he means every word. They've had so many intense scenes together which had Alex forgetting the rest of the world even existed. But right now in the darkness, his lover - his _husband_ \- still buried deep inside him, their limbs intertwined... Alex doesn't even want to consider that other people still exist on the planet. He doesn't want to do anything which will stop him from feeling the way he does right now.

"I guess we can always nap and go out later," Luke murmurs, settling in a little more, content to just let everything else fall away.


End file.
